


Pining Akira Because He's In Love With Yusuke And Honestly So Am I

by Jazzymint



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzymint/pseuds/Jazzymint
Summary: Akira wants to confess to Yusuke and asks Ann for help.





	Pining Akira Because He's In Love With Yusuke And Honestly So Am I

“What’s up with him?” Ann asked Morgana as she stared at her leader from where she sat on the couch in Leblanc’s attic.

Akira had called her over for reasons he had yet to explain and was now laying face down on his bed, the occasional miserably sigh could be heard coming from him every now and then.

“Yusuke,” Morgana simply stated while he continued to groom himself.

“Oh, I see,” Ann said. This definitely wasn’t the first time Akira had called her over to talk about his crush on the artist, so she likes to think she knows what to expect by now. “What is it this time?”

Whatever Akira had tried to say was muffled by his pillow as he had yet to actually pick his head up from where it was buried.

“What? Akira, I can’t understand you,” Ann sighed. Akira groaned and flipped over onto his back, now staring at the ceiling.

“I’m dying, Ann,” Akira stated.

“Yeah, but you still haven’t explained why yet,” Ann sighed.

Akira hesitated for a moment before sitting up and sighing, “I wanna confess to Yusuke.”

“ _WHAT?!_ ” Ann shrieked.

“Keep it down! Leblanc is still open, you know!” Akira shushed her.

“Sorry,” Ann apologized, quieter now. “But you’re going to confess? That’s huge!”

“Yeah, well I still don’t know how I’m gonna do it,” Akira sighed. “I just don’t wanna mess it up, you know? I mean, what if I make things awkward between us? What if he hates me and never wants to see me again? What if he hates me so much he leaves the Phantom Thieves?”

“Akira, he’s not gonna hate you,” Ann stood up and walked over to sit next to her leader, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“But how do you know that, Ann? What if I seriously mess up our relationship?” Akira asks, his anxieties taking over his thoughts.

“Akira, you may be the top student in our class, but you’re pretty dumb,” Ann deadpanned, retracting her hand from Akira’s shoulder.

“What?!” Akira sputtered, his obviously offended expression making Ann giggle.

“I’ve seen the way Yusuke looks at you. It’s the same way you look at him when you think he’s not looking,” Ann stated. “There is no way he doesn’t like you.”

“... You really think so?” Akira asked after a pause to think over this new information. Ann nodded.

“Now, how and when do you plan to confess to him?” Ann asked.

That sunday, Akira invited Yusuke out to Inokashira Park.

“So why did you wish to meet with me?” Yusuke asked as they wandered around the park. Or at least it seemed like they were wandering, but Akira knew exactly where they were going.

“I like hanging out with you,” Akira replied.

“Is that so? Well, I’m flattered that you enjoy my company,” Yusuke replied, a small smile gracing his face. Akira felt his face heat up a bit at that, twirling a lock of his bangs nervously. Yusuke noticed the slight change of color in his leader’s cheeks but decided not to comment on it.

“Hey, uh, wanna take a ride on the boats? You know like the first time we came here?” Akira casually suggested.

Yusuke smiled and replied, “Of course. After you.”

The two got into a boat and rowed out to the center of the pond. The further out Akira rowed, the worse his anxiety got.

_What if he doesn’t actually like me? What if this turns out to be a mistake? God, he’s so beautiful I’m starting to get really nervous now._

“Are you alright, Akira?” Yusuke asks, snapping Akira out of his thoughts.

“Oh, uh, yeah, I-I’m fine,” Akira stutters, his face turning red.

“Are you sure? You seem like you have something on your mind,” Yusuke presses further. Akira stays silent for a while.

“... I, uh… I actually asked to see you today because I have something to tell you,” Akira says quietly, staring at his feet.

“What is it?” Yusuke asks, encouraging Akira to continue. Akira hesitated again.

“Yusuke…” Akira started, working up the nerve to actually say it. He took a few deep breaths and looked up into Yusuke’s eyes, a determined look in his eyes as he said, “I like you.”

There was a pause. Yusuke’s eyes were wide as he stared at his leader in shock.

“You… like me…?” Yusuke couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Akira nodded.

“I’ve liked you for a while now, actually,” Akira confessed. “You’re so beautiful and so talented and I love and cherish every moment I get to spend with you. Yusuke, I want to go out with you.”

Yusuke was stunned into silence. All he could do was stare at Akira with wide eyes.

Even when Yusuke had found his voice, all he could manage to say was his leader’s name.

Akira took his silence as rejection and let out a pitiful laugh.

“Sorry,” He said quietly, avoiding the other’s gaze. “It’s fine if you don’t feel the same way.”

_God, this was such a mistake._

“Wait,” Yusuke spoke up. “I feel the same way.”

“What?” Akira stared back at Yusuke, eyes wide.

“I like you as well, Akira,” Yusuke smiled softly. “I would love to go out with you.”

Akira let out a relieved laugh, a smile taking over his features.

“Wow,” Akira sighed, feeling a weight lift off his shoulder. “So… I guess we’re dating now?”

“I suppose so,” Yusuke replied, still smiling fondly at who is now his boyfriend.

“Wow,” Akira said again. He couldn’t seem to say much else. “Sorry, I’m just… really happy right now.”

“I’m glad,” Yusuke says, reaching over and grabbing Akira’s hand, causing the latter’s face to go red.

They sat there in the middle of the pond for a while, gazing fondly at each other and making pleasant conversation until the sun began to set.

“Perhaps it is time we return home,” Yusuke suggests. Akira nods and rows them back to land.

Once back, Yusuke gets out of the boat first and extends a hand to aid Akira. The latter smiles and takes his boyfriend’s hand, refusing to let go even after they’ve both exited the boat.

The two of them walked back to the station hand in hand, fond smiles gracing both of their features.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I wrote this late at night and I don’t know how to end things properly so just take it.


End file.
